Pourquoi?
by sissicecile
Summary: Encore une dispute entre Kagome et InuYasha mais celle ci semble plus grave que d'habitude...
1. La plus difficile des décisions

Chapitre 1 :La plus difficile des décisions

**Note de l'auteur** : les pensées des personnages seront entre astérisques et en italiques(ex : …) et des indications sur leurs mouvements au moment où ils parlent seront en italiques et entre parenthèses(ex : se levant)

Contexte : La perle de Shikon a été complétée et Naraku a enfin été vaincu. Donc le Kazaana de Miroku est parti et Sango a pu dire au revoir dignement à son frère Kohaku.

Après une journée de marche, notre groupe épuisé installa leur campement dans une clairière.

InuYasha (_se levant brusquement_) : _Cette odeur…je la reconnaîtrai entre toutes…elle est venue me voir !_

Sango : (_étonnée_) Mais… tu vas où InuYasha ?

InuYasha : (_se retournant à demi dans sa course_)J'ai juste quelque chose à faire, ne m'attendez pas pour le repas!

Sango : _Ca doit être un truc vachement important pour qu'il rate le repas ! Je me demande ce qu'il a…Mais oui ! Kikyô !_

Kagome : _Oh non ! Il va la rejoindre ! J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus de cette situation !_

Elle partit s'isoler dans un coin de la clairière peu éclairée par le feu qui brûlait joyeusement. Elle s'assit et ramena ses genoux vers son visage avant de l'y enfouir. Le reste du groupe fut désolé de voir dans quelle tristesse était plongée Kagome dès qu'InuYasha partait rejoindre sa prêtresse. Il ne se rendait pas compte des sentiments de Kagome pour lui et la faisait souffrir inconsciemment.

Au centre, près du feu, Sango et Miroku pensait exactement la même chose :

Sango : (_à Miroku_) On ne peut pas la laisser souffrir ainsi ! Il faut parler à InuYasha ! Il est tellement aveugle et borné qu'il ne voit pas que Kagome supporte de moins en moins cette situation ! Surtout que depuis que nous avons vaincu Naraku, ses visites sont de plus en plus fréquentes.

Miroku : InuYasha ne voudra pas le croire. Essaie un peu de le comprendre ! Il doit choisir entre son premier amour qu'il n'a pas sut protéger et Kagome qui a sut lui redonner confiance en les autres et en lui même…pour lui, c'est impossible de les départager !

Sango : (_furieuse, lui faisant les gros yeux_) Parce que tu penses que c'est si difficile que ça de choisir ?! Vous êtes vraiment des machos !!!!

Miroku : (_lui tripotant le derrière_) Voyons ma Sango, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Si tu fais allusion à moi et les femmes, tu sais bien que tu as pris mon cœur pour toujours !

Sango : (_ outrée et lui balançant une claque monumentale_) ! Schblaf !ESPECE DE VICIEUX ! C'EST PAS LE KAZAANA QUI AURAIT DU DISPARAITRE MAIS TA PERVERSITE !!!!!!!!!!!

Voix : Hahahahaha !

Les deux « amoureux » se retournèrent et virent Kagome rire en les regardant se disputer. Leurs prises de bec, bien qu'étant quotidiennes, la faisait toujours autant rire à cause de Miroku qui ne parvenait pas à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec la taijiya youkai . Elles se finissaient invariablement par la marque de la main de Sango sur la joue du bonze pervers. S'ensuivit une crise incontrôlable de fou-rire qui dura bien 5 bonnes minutes au cours desquelles ils ne pouvaient pas se regarder sous peine de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le fou-rire passé, Sango vint rejoindre Kagome. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son amie et, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata en sanglots.

Sango : (_prenant Kagome dans ses bras_) Voilà , voilà , pleure, ça va te faire du bien. Tu verras , tout ira bien je te le promets. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour un mec qui n'en vaut pas la peine !

Kagome : (_entre 2 sanglots_) C'est trop dur ! Je n'en peux plus, ça me fait trop mal ! Je l'aime tellement mais j'en peux plus ! J'ai dépassé mes limites, je ne veux plus souffrir inutilement ! Pourquoi c'est si dur ??? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour qu'il me punisse ainsi?!?

Elle pleure ainsi pendant un bout de temps et ne peux plus s'arrêter, tellement elle a envie que cette douleur parte avec ses larmes. Sango, pendant , ne cesse de lui murmurer gentiment que tout ira bien.

La crise de larmes passé, Kagome confia à Sango sa décision.

Kagome : (_essuyant ses larmes du revers de son T-shirt_) Tu sais Sango, je crois que ça vaudrait mieux pour moi de partir.

Sango : Tu veux dire pour quelques jours, le temps que tu réfléchisses ?

Kagome (_la regardant dans les yeux_) Non. Pour toujours.

Sango (_accusant le choc_) P-p-pour toujours ?

Kagome : Oui. C'est la meilleure chose que je pourrais faire. La perle est de nouveau entière et rester avec elle ici risque d'attirer tous les youkais. Et puis, je ne servais que de « détecteur de perle » comme le dit si bien InuYasha…Et puis, (_durcissant le ton de sa voix_) IL n'a plus besoin de moi, QUELQU'UN s'occupe déjà très bien de lui sans avoir besoin de mon aide….

Sango baissa les yeux, ne sachant que répondre devant la dure réalité et la souffrance avec laquelle Kagome avait prononcée ses mots.

Sango : (_la prenant par les épaules et la regardant droit dans les yeux_) Kagome, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma sœur de cœur…

Kagome : Mais…

Sango : Laisse-moi finir. Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre mais je vois bien que rester ici devient de plus en plus pénible pour toi. Si je ne l'avais pas remarquer, ça aurait voulu dire que je ne méritais pas d'être ton amie. Tu fais d'énormes efforts pour ne pas te laisser envahir par ta tristesse mais il m'en faut plus que des grimaces en guise de sourire pour me convaincre. Néanmoins, je te demande juste une chose…

Kagome : Quoi donc ?

Sango : C'est de rester au moins encore une semaine ici. Si au bout de ce laps de temps, rien ne s'est arrangé ou même, pire, que tout s'est dégradé, alors je pourrais te laisser partir en ayant le sentiment d'avoir fait ce que j'ais pu pour te convaincre de rester. Je ne me sentirais pas coupable de ton départ. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Kagome : (_émue_, _prenant Sango dans ses bras_) Oui…j'accepte. _J'accepte de le faire pour toi Sango, mais nous savons déjà toutes les 2 qu'elle sera le résultat…_

Après leur étreinte, elles s'aperçurent de l'heure tardive, que Miroku et Shippô s'étaient couchée depuis longtemps et qu'InuYasha n'était pas encore rentré. Sango rajouta du bois dans le feu pour qu'il brûle au moins pendant encore 2 heures et se coucha suivie de Kagome.

Sango : _J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de bêtise en demandant à Kagome de rester encore un peu…J'ai peur que cela ne devienne de moins en moins supportable pour elle…elle est déjà très affectée._

InuYasha arriva quelques heures plus tard , encore tout émotionné de son entrevue avec Kikyô, comme à chaque fois qu'il va la rejoindre. Il vit que tout le monde dormait . Il n'hésita pas à les rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, la tête remplie de promesses de lendemains heureux…


	2. Une nouvelle surprenante

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe se remit en marche et pendant toute la matinée, InuYasha évita le regard de Kagome comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous avec Kikyô. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre une raison sur cette gêne à l'égard de la jeune fille. Kikyô avait besoin de lui , il s'était déjà expliqué dessus et ne se trouvait rien à redire. Il avait parfaitement honnête et avait clairement dit qu'il continuerait d'aider Kikyô…Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité lui broyait les entrailles ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation d'aller contre sa volonté et de la trahir? Pourquoi ?

Pour cacher son trouble à propos de ses sentiments, il devenait de plus en plus agressif.

InuYasha : _(s'énervant contre Kagome sur son dos)_ Mais bon sang, arrête de soupirer dans mon oreille, c'est insupportable ! Quand la perle n'était pas encore complète, tu étais moins encombrante !

Sango : _Aïe aïe aïe ! Je sens que ça va se finir mal cette histoire !!_

Kagome : _(outrée)_ Moi ?! Encombrante ?! C'est comme ça que tu me vois maintenant ?! Merci, je vois que je compte beaucoup à tes yeux, ça fait plaisir ! En fait, je n'étais utile que pour détecter les shikon no kakera c'est ça ?!?

Miroku : _(pour lui-même, à voix basse)_ Pitié InuYasha, n'aggrave pas ton cas , je t'en supplie ! Réponds-lui qu'elle n'est pas un objet !!

Sango , au même moment pensait exactement la même chose. Elle espérait qu'InuYasha n'allait pas empirer la situation déjà pas brillante. Malheureusement, elle croyait un peu trop aux contes de fée. Et ce qu'elle redoutait le plus arriva…

InuYasha : _( déposant Kagome et la regardant droit dans les yeux)_ Bien sûr , qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu n'a été, tout ce temps, qu 'un détecteur de perle !!! Je te l'avais pourtant clairement dit et répéter !!

Kagome : _(aux bords des larmes)_ Ah oui ?! C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'avait paru quand tu m'a demandé de rester à tes côtés !!!

InuYasha : _(avec un sourire narquois)_ Kerps ! Ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour te faire travailler le plus possible sur la recherche de la perle ! Avec vous les humains, dès qu'on fait appel aux sentiments, tout va plus vite, c'est dingue !

Kagome : _(hurlant de toutes ses forces)_ InuYasha… !!!!!!OSUWARI !!!!!!

Après cette dispute et une bordée de jurons lancée par InuYasha à l'attention de ce foutu chapelet que Kagome ne voulait toujours pas enlevé (et elle a bien raison), la troupe s'arrêta pour déjeuner. Pendant tout le temps du repas, dès qu'InuYasha regardait vers Kagome, celle-ci lui répondait avec un regard noir de fureur. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs ou des poignards, ça aurait fait longtemps qu'InuYasha serait mort !

Kagome : _(mangeant et aux bords de la crise de nerfs)_ _Si jamais il m'adresse la parole pour autre chose que de s'excuser, il va connaître la réelle signification du mot « souffrances »…Pourquoi ais-je accepté de rester une semaine de plus ? Pourquoi ?? Je sens que je vais faire une bouillie de hanyô dans pas longtemps s'il recommence !!!!!_

InuYasha : _(mangeant et ne voulant plus décoller son regard de son bol de ramen )_ _Si elle croit que je vais m'excuser , elle se trompe sur toute la ligne !!! Elle n'avait qu'à pas me lancer un « osuwari » !Et en plus, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte ! J' en ai encore des douleurs dans le dos ! Nan mais c'est vrai, c'est un détecteur de perle, on me la imposer, moi j'avis rien demander à part de devenir un youkai à part entière ! Pourquoi me faire ça à moi ?! Pourquoi ?? J'espère que Kikyô va revenir bientôt , comme ça je vais pouvoir me vider la tête de toutes ces bêtises !!!_

La situation n'était guère brillante et n'avait pas l'air prête à s'améliorer ! Ca prévoyait des ennuis en perspective….Aucun ne voulait apparemment faire d'efforts et la situation était bloquée.

Ils se préparaient à repartir vers d'autres aventures lorsqu ils virent au loin une imposante masse sombre se diriger vers eux. C'est alors…

Kagome : _(abasourdie)_ _Non, c'est pas possible, je rêve !!!! Pourquoi est-ce que je sens l'aura d'un shikon no kakera ??? C'est impossible, elle est complète, on n'a même vaincu Naraku !!! A moins que…_

Elle sortit la perle de dessous son pull et l'examina très attentivement sous tous les angles…eh là ! Surprise !!! Un minuscule fragment manquait à l'appel ! Elle en informa ses compagnons de route qui furent tout aussi abasourdis devant la nouvelle !!! Mais ils reprirent vite leurs esprits et se mirent automatiquement en position de combat :

-InuYasha sortit son Tessaiga de son fourreau

-Kirara se transforma et vint se placer aux côtés de Sango qui avait pris en main son Hiraikotsu

-Miroku saisit ses ofudas et son sakujô ( NDA :ben oui , il a plus son Kazaana vous vous rappelez !!! )

-et Shippô…eh bien, lui alla se réfugier derrière les jambes de Kagome

-Kagome prit son arc et prépara une flèche. Tous attendirent nerveusement l'arrivée de…ils savaient pas quoi mais ils l'attendaient de pied ferme !!

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, ils firent enfin face à leur adversaire. Ce qu'ils virent les étonna au plus au point…ils n'en crurent pas leur yeux…


	3. Une sensation bizarre

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent : Tous attendirent nerveusement l'arrivée de…ils savaient pas quoi mais ils l'attendaient de pied ferme !!**_

_**Après quelques minutes d'attentes, ils firent enfin face à leur adversaire. Ce qu'ils virent les étonna au plus au point…ils n'en crurent pas leur yeux…**_

Ils firent enfin face au monstre qui leur paraissait menaçant…c'était en réalité un minuscule kitsune qui traînait derrière lui un énorme marteau, provoquant ainsi une nuée de poussière, ce qui lui donnait l'air menaçant de loin ( NDA: de loin seulement ).

Notre petite compagnie tomba des nues devant ce petit être qui les avait fait stressés à mort.

Sango _(abasourdie)_ : C'est …c'est …c'est ça le monstre ?!?!

Kagome _(hilare)_ : Faut croire !!!! Il est crooooooooooooo kawai , on dirait Shippô c'est dingue !

Le principal concerné , en effet, n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez, bien a l'abri derrière Kagome ! C'est dire le courage dont fit preuve Shippô !

Shippô _(étonné)_ : _Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde rigole ? Il est parti le monstre ou quoi ? Bon j'y vais , j'y vais pas… ? J'ai peuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !!!!! Comment ça il me ressemble ?!?!_

Lorsqu'il montra enfin le bout de son nez, il regarda le nouvel arrivant et reçut une décharge électrique : son jumeau se tenait devant lui, un marteau à la main et aussi abasourdi que lui !

Le kitsune et Shippô _(en même temps)_ : Naniii !?!?(NDA: quoi en japonais)C'est quoi ce délire ?!?

Ils se regardèrent plus attentivement, et, tous les deux étant très émotif comme Shippô, ils se mirent à pleurer et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si un lien qui s'était brisé venait de se reconstruire en quelques instants.

Lorsque le petit groupe fut calmé et détendu, il faisait déjà sombre et décidèrent d'établir le campement, bien qu'ils n'aient pas marché autant qu'espéré. Le petit kitsune commença son récit :

Le kitsune : Je m'appelle Taki et je viens de plus loin au sud. Je suis parti de chez moi à cause de la malédiction…

Miroku : Ah toi aussi, tu es victime d'une malédiction !!

Les autres _( le regardant avec des yeux noirs et le doigt sur la bouche)_ : CHUUUUUUUUUUUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku :D'accord, d'accord…

Taki _( les regardant un peu en biais mais continuant son récit)_ : Cette malédiction que je traîne est très évidente à remarquer. Elle a été lancée par un youkai très puissant qui m'oblige à traîner continuellement cet outil derrière lui. J'ai quitté mon abri car j'en avait assez de supporter les rires et les moqueries des autres youkais, déjà pas très sympas avec moi.

Sango et Kagome _(les larmes aux yeux)_ : _Oooooooooooooooooooooooh le pauvre petit !!!!!!!_

Taki : J'ai perdu mes parents lors d'une chasse aux youkais organisée par les habitants du village près duquel j'habitais. C'est juste à cause de ma petite taille que j'ai réussi à en réchapper…c'était un massacre, il y avait du sang partout, c'était horrible.

Il commença à sangloter . Quelque secondes plus tard, il releva la tête et continua son récit, les yeux brillants de larmes :

Taki : Mais très jeune, mais parents m'avaient appris qu'ils n'étaient pas mes parents biologiques et que j'avais un frère jumeau quelque part. Il s ne connaissaient pas la raison de notre séparation. (regardant Shippô) Mais maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, j'espère que l'on ne nous se séparera pas de si tôt !

Kagome _(essuyant les perles de larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues)_ : Bon , je crois qu'on a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. On va aller dormir parce qu'il est déjà tard. On reparlera de tout ça demain !! Allez au lit !

Ils n'eurent tous aucun mal à s'endormir sauf un…(NDA: vous devinez de qui je parle..). InuYasha s'était débrouillé pour se dénicher une branche d'arbre. Il réfléchissait à tous ce qui venait de se passer. Il réfléchissait surtout aux paroles très dures qu'il avait dit à Kagome : il ne les pensait plus mais il était trop fier pour aller s'expliquer. Et lorsqu'il avait vu Kagome pleurer pendant l'histoire de Taki, il avait senti son cœur le serrer et une irrépressible envie d'aller la voir et de la tenir bien au chaud dans ses bras…

InuYasha : _Je ne comprends pas se qui m'arrive…pourquoi je suis pas comme tout le monde !!!!!!! Raaaaaaaaaaaah !!! J'ai trop mal à la tête , je vais me coucher , tiens !_

Il ne put s'empêcher , avant de s'endormir, de regarder Kagome sereine et paisible. Il eut un regard avec plus de tendresse qu'il ne voulait.

InuYasha : _Il n'empêche…qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort…on dirait un ange…_

Sur ces paroles pleines de tendresse, il s'endormit.


	4. Une douloureuse constatation

Laulo: Oui j'avoue avoir eu une idée de génie pour le jumeau de Shippô! Mais je l'ai trouvé grâce à des jumeaux de mon lycée qui sont trop kawai! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise!

Lie: Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur! Tu vas pas tarder à savoir qui a le dernier shikon non kakera!

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise à tous!

* * *

Après avoir bien dormi, Kagome se leva la première aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle fit attention de ne réveiller personne en se levant et en profita pour observer le petit groupe qu'ils formaient tous. 

Shippô et Taki dormaient côte à côte et étaient aussi mignons l'un que l'autre _( NDA: vous me direz, c'est des jumeaux donc si l'un est mignon, l'autre l'est aussi…logique implacable --)_, Miroku dormait à côté de Sango, mais assez loin tout de même pour éviter de se prendre des baffes _(NDA: on n'est jamais trop prudent… :D) _et Sango avait Kirara près de sa tête comme d'habitude.

Elle attarda son regard sur la dernière personne du groupe, la plus chère à son cœur et à ses yeux, la plus importante : InuYasha.

Kagome _(le regardant avec tendresse)_ : _Il a du encore se coucher tard pour dormir encore. D'habitude , il est le premier debout ou alors il se réveille quand il m'entend me lever. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…je l'aime si fort mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. On est au début du troisième jour et rien ne s'est arrangé. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir encore 4 journées entières à le voir penser du matin au soir à Kikyô. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ça n'empire pas…de toute façon, pour l'instant , il ont besoin de moi pour le dernier shikon no kakera…Mince!!!!! Je l'avais oublié celui-là !_

Elle réveilla donc toute la petite troupe avant de se mettre à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Après un copieux repas, Kagome demanda la permission à Taki pour examiner plus attentivement son marteau. Tous les autres la regardèrent avec un regard d'incompréhesion avant que celui-ci s'illumine. Eh oui, eux aussi avaient oublié le shikon no kakera dans ces bouleversantes retrouvailles !

Kagome _(regardant attentivement la lueur du fragment)_ : _Bon apparemment, il n'est pas corrompu donc je pense pouvoir le retirer facilement. C'est étrange…d'habitude c'est plus dur…mais bon, on va pas râler non plus ! (elle eut un petit sourire en ayant cette réfléxion)_

Elle tendit la main pour attraper le shikon no kakera lorsqu'un kekkai surgit de nulle part ,se dressant autour du marteau. Il était tellement puissant qu'il envoya voler Kagome 5 mètres plus loin. Heureusement , elle fut rattrapée juste à temps par InuYasha.

Elle se redressa et derrière elle se fit entendre un rire moqueur et froid. Le petit groupe se retourna pour trouver la source de ce rire. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Kikyô qui se tenait nonchalamment sur une branche d'arbre, son arc en bandoulière comme à l'accoutumée et, plus inhabituel, un rictus particulièrement méprisant sur les lèvres.

Taki alla se réfugier derrière Kagome _(NDA: il a tout de suite pris les bons réflexes le petit :D)_ en sanglotant : « Pas elle, par pitié, non pas elle… »

Kikyô sauta gracieusement de son perchoir pour arriver à quelques centimètres de Kagome.

Kikyô _( s'adressant tout d'abord à InuYasha)_ : Bonjour mon chéri, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. Cette petite réincarnation de pacotille du tout ne t'as pas tourmenté j'espère ?

Sur ces paroles, elle se dirigea vers InuYasha et l'embrassa.

InuYasha _(libéré de son baiser, bouche bée)_ : Hein ?! Euuuh…

Kagome _( rouge de rage, lançant un regard de tueur à Kikyô)_ : _Mais pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche ?! Je rêve ou quoi ?! Retenez-moi sinon je fais un carnage !!! Moi qui l'admirait pour son calme, la voilà qui vient me narguer devant mes yeux !! Elle sait parfaitement qu'InuYasha lui est dévoué corps et biens ! C'est juste pour me faire souffrir qu'elle fait ça, c'est misérable !!_

Kagome avait à peine fini de la traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants que la miko défunte s'adressa à elle avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Kikyô : Alors, petite, on a des problèmes ?? Remarque, si tu avais eu de véritables pouvoirs de miko tels que les miens, tu n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'essayer de toucher le marteau, tu aurais déjà ressenti l'aura du kekkai. Mais j'y pense, je t'explique ça alors que tu n'es même pas fichu d'utiliser les ridicules pouvoirs que tu as déjà. Comme c'est pitoyable !!!!

Kagome _(répondant du tac au tac, visiblement sur le point d'exploser)_ :Mais ma _**très**_ chère Kikyô, je te rappelle que je suis ta réincarnation alors les « ridicules » pouvoirs que je possède comme tu dis sont les tiens. Donc, tu viens d'admettre que mes pouvoirs , donc les tiens automatiquement, sont- passe-moi l'expression - « à chier ». J'ai bien suivi , c'est ça ?

Kagome arborait un sourire triomphant, fière d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec de cette prétentieuse. A ce moment, Kikyô ne contenait plus sa rage, elle tellement impassible et froide d'ordinaire. Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge sang _(NDA: « elle vu rouge » quoi, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire :D)_ et une aura maléfique, que Kagome n'avait pas déceler, émana de sa personne. Elle se mit à parler dans une langue étrange et inconnue , tout en pointant son index sur Kagome. Un rayon rose jaillit de son doigt pointé et fila en direction de la jeune miko. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et reçut le jet de lumière en pleine poitrine. Elle fut éjectée 5 mètres plus loin et fut rattrapée de justesse par InuYasha qui s'était précipité pour la secourir _(NDA: comme quoi , il est pas si baka que ça :D)_

Kagome _(se redressant)_ : _Ben dis donc, c'est ma journée aujourd'hui ! Deux fois projetée en l'espace de quelques minutes, c'est ce qui s'appelle la malchance !_

Le regard de Kikyô redevint froid et elle repartit aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle était venue, laissant le petit groupe abasourdi devant tant de violence de la part de la femme la plus calme et la plus posée qui soit.

_(NDA: Les gagnants du concours des têtes les plus hilarantes revenaient à Kagome et InuYasha…je vous laisse imaginer leurs têtes… :D)_


	5. La quête de la vérité

* * *

Nahi :Je peux comprendre que cette histoire paraisse un peu étrange, moi-même je m'y perds :S. Mais je suis heureuse que tu me réclames quand même la suite, ce qui prouve que ma fic t'intéresse!

* * *

Le petit groupe se remettait de leurs émotions , tout en essayant de trouver une solution au problème de Taki. Mais InuYasha avait la tête ailleurs et ne prêtait guère attention à la conversation.

InuYasha(_réfléchissant dans son coin_) : _C'est pas possible que la personne qui nous attaquait soit Kikyô. Je ne peux pas le croire. Cette réaction, jamais Kikyô aurait pu l'avoir. D'abord, j'aurai perçu son odeur…elle est si particulière, je la reconnaîtrai entre 1000. Et depuis que je la connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver et elle n'a d'autres pouvoirs que ceux qu'une miko possède. Cette femme ou youkai , peut importe, n'était pas Kikyô j'en suis sûr et certain !! Ca peut très bien être un youkai qui prend l'apparence des autres, Naraku savait bien le faire !!_

Fier de son raisonnement qui, selon lui, tenait parfaitement debout et ne pouvait être contesté, il fit part de ses constatations à ses compagnons de voyage qui restèrent sceptiques devant ses arguments. Ce fut Taki qui fit la plus étonnante révélation :

Taki : C'est elle qui m'a jeté la malédiction !!

Kagome(_d'un air interrogateur_) : Qui ça ?

Taki (_très sérieux, la regardant avec une réelle conviction_) : Ben , la femme qui t'a attaqué et que vous appelez « Kikyô ».

Les autres : Nani ?!?!? tu dis que c'est Kikyô qui t'a jeté la malédiction ?!

InuYasha(_fou furieux_) : Espèce de petit menteur !! Jamais Kikyô aurait pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit !

Sur ces paroles, il partit réfléchir (_NDA: et fulminer aussi :D_) au sommet de son arbre favori.

InuYasha : _non, non et NON !!!! Ca ne peut être Kikyô ! S'ils la connaissaient aussi bien que moi, ils penseraient la même chose ! Cette transformation subite est impossible tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas méchante. Elle se défend quand on la menace, mais elle n'attaque jamais pour le plaisir de faire du mal ! Peut importe ce qu'ils disent, jamais je ne pourrais les croire !_

Pendant que InuYasha réfléchissait (_NDA: qui lui arrive pas souvent :D_), Kagome elle aussi méditait sur cette histoire. Elle en voulait toujours autant à InuYasha, elle n'aimait pas Kikyô mais elle ne croyait pas non plus que c'était la miko morte qui l'avait attaqué. Elle n'avait pas senti l'aura qui entourait habituellement la prêtresse.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand elle sortit de ses pensées. Tout le monde était déjà couché. La tête lourde de tristesse et d'incompréhension, elle alla dormir.

Plus tard, elle fit un étrange songe : Kikyô venait la voir en lui demandant de prendre soin d'InuYasha à sa place. Kagome répliqua à la miko qu'elle ne voyait pas l'utilité puisqu'il l'avait, elle. « N'oublie pas qu'il … » commençait Kikyô. Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Kagome se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Qu'avait voulu dire Kikyô ? Etait-ce un rêve ou un message de la part de la prêtresse ?

Elle ne put trouver des réponses et considéra que, au vue de l'heure tardive, cela ne servait à rien de se triturer les méninges, et se rendormit. Avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée, Elle eut un regard mêlé de douleur de tristesse en observant InuYasha dormir. « Qu'il est paisible quand il dort… »

Le lendemain matin, ils n'avancèrent pas mais essayèrent de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur le démon-Kikyô et sur la malédiction de Taki. Celui-ci leur apprit qu'il pouvait lancer le marteau le plus fort qu'il pouvait mais il finissait toujours par revenir.

Kagome : Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ce démon t'a maudit?

Taki : Il a prétendu que je l'avais dérangé dans une quête ou une mission , un truc comme ça. Pour me punir, je traînerait ce marteau jusqu'à la fin de ma vie sauf si un lien brisé se répare. J'a pas trop compris cette partie…

Kagome :Hum…d'accord…

InuYasha n'essaya pas de comprendre cette énigme (_NDA: faut pas trop lui en demander non plus !!:D_) et préféra aller enquêter auprès de Kaede pour savoir si elle connaissait ou si elle avait entendu parler de quelque chose. Il y apprit des choses bien intéressantes…

Pendant ce temps-là, Kagome ne chômait pas. Elle s'acharnait à essayer d'attraper le marteau. Lorsqu'elle fut à cours d'idées, elle prit le temps de souffler. Elle repensa à son rêve et aux étranges paroles de Taki. Elle voyait que tous deux étaient liés mais elle ne savait pas par quoi. Elle décida d'aller voir Kikyô pour mettre les choses à plat avec elle. Elle a trouva au même endroit de leur première rencontre. L'arbre portait encore les séquelles du coup de Tessaiga qu'InuYasha avait donné pour la libérer. Kikyô était allongée sur l'arbre, toujours dans la même position. Leur discussion fut très instructive pour Kagome…


	6. Annonce

Donc voilà je compte faire cette annonce car j'ai été très très étonnée du nombre de reviews que j'avais sur cette fanfic que j'ai écrite il y a plus de 4 ans et que je considérais comme mauvaise tant au niveau de l'histoire qu'au niveau du style d'écriture.

C'est pour celà que j'avais décidé d'abandonner cette fanfic en me disant qu'elle n'intéressera personne une fois que je l'aurais arrêté. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été fort surprise d'avoir de temps en temps quelques personnes qui me demandaient de la continuer.

Je voulais donc savoir, si je continue cette fanfic, si vous voulez garder le format où on a le nom de chaque personnage en face de chaque réplique ou si vous voulez un style d'écriture plus classique (voir mes autres fanfics).

Je tiens aussi à préciser que la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai arrêté cette fic est que mon inspiration n'arrive pas à redémarrer.

Je tiens donc à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui ont attendu en vain la suite et leur promet de faire mon maximum pour essayer de la continuer et de la finir tout en continuant de les intéresser.

A bientôt.

Sissicecile


End file.
